Vorlage:Meldungen 2010/06
30. Juni 2010 *Seattle sued over treatment of elephants - The city of Seattle has been named in a civil lawsuit alleging treatment of three elephants at the city's zoo violates anti-cruelty laws. The plaintiffs -- Mary Sebek of Seattle and Nancy Farnam of Edmonds, Wash. -- are being represented in the suit by the Animal Legal Defense fund, The Seattle Times reported Tuesday. - 30.06.3010. 29. Juni 2010 *Circus comes to Tucson, protests planned against elephant abuse - Folks who are filled with glee about the circus coming to town might want to wipe those grins off their faces – at least in front of the throngs of protesters planning to hang out at the circus entrance. They are mad about the treatment of the elephants. - 29.06.2010. *Suit filed over treatment of zoo's elephants - A civil lawsuit filed against the city of Seattle on Tuesday argues that "inhumane and unlawful" treatment of the Woodland Park Zoo's three elephants violates local anti-cruelty laws. The plaintiffs, Mary Sebek, of Seattle, and Nancy Farnam, of Edmonds, are being represented by the Animal Legal Defense Fund.- 29.06.2010. *Seltener Albino-Elefant entdeckt - Im Nordwesten Burmas haben Forstbeamte einen weissen Elefanten entdeckt. Sie gelten als Symbol für Wohlstand. - 29.06.2010. *Rare 'white' elephant captured in Burma - A rare "white elephant", a traditional symbol of good fortune and power in south-east Asia, has been captured in Burma, state media reports. - 29.06.2010. *Government hikes compensation amid elephant menace - Amid rising cases of killings of forested residents by wild elephants, Chhattisgarh Tuesday increased the compensation amount for families in three worst man-elephant conflict districts. - 29.06.2010. 28. Juni 2010 *Happy ending as baby elephant joins Howletts herd - An elephant calf that keepers feared would not survive has been introduced to her herd for the first time. The calf, who has not yet been named, was born six weeks ago to her mother Justa at Howletts Wild Animal Park, near Canterbury, Kent. - 28.06.2010. *How do Asian elephants survive in fragmented and unprotected landscapes? - A new study in Tropical Conservation Science has found that Asian elephants living in a combination of fragmented forests and agricultural landscapes still depend on natural landscapes—rivers and forests—for survival. - 28.06.2010. *Worüber das Taschenbuch „Der Rhein-Elefant“ von Ernst Probst berichtet - Eppelsheim - Der Rhein-Elefant mit dem wissenschaftlichen Artnamen Deinotherium giganteum – zu deutsch „Riesiges Schreckenstier“ – gilt als das bekannteste Rüsseltier am Ur-Rhein vor etwa zehn Millionen Jahren. Dieses imposante Tier erreichte eine Schulterhöhe von rund 3,60 Metern. - 28.06.2010. *A mammoth question for Kankaria zoo - The first elephant which came to the Ahmedabad zoo in the 60s was Sumitra. Actually, she was a performing circus elephant, but had hurt her foot on a piece of iron scrap, while walking on the banks of river Sabarmati. She was sent to the zoo hospital, but, when she recovered, she stayed back in the zoo, as she could not perform and the circus did not want her back. - 28.06.2010. 27. Juni 2010 *Young, old campaigned to bring elephants to Scranton - 'Do the children of Scranton and vicinity want an elephant for Nay Aug Park?' The question posed by a Scranton Times story in February of 1924 was answered with a resounding "yes!" - 27.06.2010. 26. Juni 2010 *Die Auswanderer: Neuanfang in Luang Prabang - In Deutschland mochten sie nicht mehr leben. Laos, das ärmste Land Indochinas, bot ihnen eine Chance. Nun leben vier Deutsche in Luang Prabang. Sie züchten Borstentiere, führen Touristen auf Elefanten spazieren und verkaufen Sauerländer Würstchen oder Eis an die Einheimischen. Christoph Hein hat sie besucht. - 26.06.2010. *José Saramago: Die Reise des Elefanten: Der Dichter als Dickhäuter und Migrant - Der letzte Roman des soeben verstorbenen Nobelpreisträgers José Saramago erzählt heiter-melancholisch von der „Reise eines Elefanten“ durch Europa, die sich 1551 tatsächlich zugetragen hat. - 26.06.2010. *Drei Jungbullen wohlbehalten angekommen: Dickhäuter erkunden Gehege - Sie heißen Voi Nam, Thai und Tarak - und erkunden neugierig das Außengehege mit Wasserstelle und Sandplatz: Mit ein bisschen Glück können Besucher heute schon beobachten, wie die drei Elefanten des Heidelberger Zoos ihr neues Zuhause kennenlernen. - 26.06.2010. *Colorful elephant parade held to highlight elephant protection - Visitors walk through an exhibition of hand painted life-sized baby elephant statues in the grounds of the Royal Hospital Chelsea as part of the Elephant Parade London 2010 in London June 25, 2010. - 26.06.2010. *Dickhäuter spazierte gestern über den Spiegelberg zum Frühstück in der Kita - Das war dann gestern doch noch ein ganz schön aufregender letzter Schultag in dieser Woche für die Neustädter Grundschüler. Um 9 Uhr stand plötzlich ein Elefant auf dem Schulhof. - 26.06.2010. 25. Juni 2010 *A woman and her elephants - Cynthia Moss, a reporter turned research assistant, has been studying the animals in Africa for almost four decades. She speaks of their social life, mating, threats and smarts. - 25.06.2010. *Die jungen Wilden erkunden ihr neues Zuhause - Freitag, 25. Juni, 10.00 Uhr: Unsere jungen Wilden treffen sich zum ersten Mal gemeinsam auf der Außenanlage. Und wollen gleich mal baden gehen. Klar doch, bei dem herrlichen Wetter“. - 25.06.2010. *Der erste Kontakt - Heute um 10 Uhr war es so weit. Die jungen Elefantenbullen Tarak, Thai und Voi Nam durften erstmals gemeinsam auf das Außengelände des neuen Elefantenhauses im Heidelberger Zoo. "Das erste Zusammentreffen verlief sehr positiv", berichtete Zoo-Sprecherin Steffanie Richter. - 25.06.2010. 24. Juni 2010 *„Vorsichtig berüsselt“: Leipziger Elefant Voi Nam ist wohlbehalten in Heidelberg angekommen - Er macht einen entspannten Eindruck und hat die Strapazen der Reise gut überstanden. Der Transport des Leipziger Elefantenbullen Voi Nam sei „super gut" gelaufen. Das berichtete die Sprecherin des Heidelberger Tiergartens Steffanie Richter am Donnerstag. - 24.06.2010. *Elefanten-Ausflug Thema beim Statthalter - Zweieinhalb Wochen nach dem Zürcher Stadtbummel von Elefantendame Sabu aus dem Circus Knie hat Statthalter Hartmuth Attenhofer nun den Polizeirapport erhalten. - 24.06.2010. *Heb den Rüssel! - Wie dressiert man einen Elefanten? Und mit welchen Kunststücken entzückten früher Elefanten ihr Publikum? - 24.06.2010. 23. Juni 2010 *Elephant Car Wash Opens for its Second Year - WINSTON, Ore. -- As the weather warms up, the elephants at Wildlife Safari do double-duty attracting visitors. The park opened up its elephant car wash on Wednesday. - 23.06.2010. *Jungbulle Thai fühlt sich sichtlich wohl - Ein paar Äpfel zu Begrüßung und die ermunternden Worte des aus Hamburg gewohnten Pflegers begleiten ihn: Vertrauensvoll und ganz ruhig marschiert der fünf Jahre alte Elefantenbulle Thai aus dem Transportcontainer ins Gehege. - 23.06.2010. *Baby elephant kept in Belfast backyard is inspiration for book - She was known as the elephant angel. And now the Belfast woman who cared for a baby elephant in her backyard during the Second World War is the inspiration for a new children’s book. - 23.06.2010. *One Lucky Elephant -- Film Review - Bottom Line: A timely, emotionally engaging look at interspecies bonds. The story of Flora, a pachyderm who for 18 years starred in a St. Louis circus that bore her name, is one of good intentions and evolving awareness. As told in the intimate "One Lucky Elephant," it's a story of love and heartache and second chances, too. - 23.06.2010. *Two elephants split from herd, stride into Tumkur - June 22: Two giant tuskers from Bannerghatta strode into Tumkur city in the early hours of Tuesday after they were split from their herd of five elephants by chasing forest officers. Around 5.45 am, N. Saroja of Tumkur was shocked when she encountered the two tuskers right in front of her gate. She gathered enough wit to inform local conservationists that the animals did not have bells around their necks. - 23.06.2010. 22. Juni 2010 *Leipziger Elefant zieht in Junggesellengruppe nach Heidelberg um - Der achtjährige Elefantenbulle Voi Nam wird am Mittwoch (23. Juni) den Zoo Leipzig in Richtung Heidelberg verlassen. Der Tiergarten Heidelberg plane den Aufbau einer Junggesellengruppe in seinem neu errichteten Elefantenhaus, wie Leipzigs Zoodirektor Jörg Junhold am Dienstag sagte. Voi Nam solle gemeinsam mit dem fünfjährigen Thai aus Hamburg und dem vier Jahre alten Tarak aus Hannover ein Mitglied dieser Gruppe werden. - 22.06.2010. *Dicke Dinger: Dokumentation über Elefanten-Geburt - Der Film "Shahrukh & Rani - Hagenbecks kleine Wunder" dokumentiert eindrucksvoll die Geburten zweier Elefanten. Spannend, wie ein Krimi. - 22.06.2010. *Deutschlandpremiere in Heidelberg: Junge Elefantenbullen ziehen zusammen - 21. Juni 2010 - 19.30 Uhr: Es ist ein bewegender Moment. Ganz vorsichtig tritt „Thai“ im Zoo Heidelberg aus seinem Transportcontainer und nimmt Kontakt mit Christian Wenzel auf. Zart nimmt der junge Elefantenbulle mit seinem Rüssel leckere Begrüßungsäpfel entgegen. - 22.06.2010. *Elefant Thai legte eine Punktlandung hin - Heidelberg hat endlich wieder einen Elefanten. Gestern zog Thai als erster von drei Jungbullen in das neue Elefantenhaus im Zoo ein. - 22.06.2010. *Rajasthan gets India's first 'elephant village' - Celebrations have marked the opening of India's first "elephant village" in the northern state of Rajasthan. Fifty-one houses have been built in the village of Kunda to house the mahouts - keepers - and their elephants. - 22.06.2010. *Wild elephant attacks vehicle carrying Sri Lanka Cricket employees - Sri Lanka Cricket (SLC), that has come under heavy attack from several fronts during the last few months was in for a surprise attack Monday night when an elephant attacked an SLC vehicle carrying two employees of the board. - 22.06.2010. *Wildlife corridors are the Asian elephant's last chance for survival - Why wildlife corridors are the new reserves - and why colourful elephants are cropping up on London streets. The Asian elephant is at an all time-low. I predict extinction if we do not do something to secure its shrinking habitat. - 22.06.2010. *Plans are Finalized for Hogle Zoo's Elephant's 50th Birthday Party - Salt Lake City, UT – For 79 years, millions of visitors to Utah’s Hogle Zoo have loved seeing the elephants, including the three currently living at Elephant Encounter. Now, North America’s oldest African elephant in an accredited zoo, Hogle Zoo’s own Dari, is turning 50 and the celebration is about to begin! - 22.06.2010. *Thai elephants get in on the World Cup action - Whether they’re painting or being painted, Thai elephants have long been used to market various events, from panda births to Christmas. - 22.06.2010. *Heidelberg: Erster Jungbulle zieht ins neue Elefantenhaus - Der fünf Jahre alte Thai ist der erste Jungbulle, der ins neue Heidelberger Elefantenhaus eingezogen ist: Gegen 19 Uhr gestern Abend reiste der Dickhäuter aus dem Tierpark Hagenbeck in Hamburg an. - 22.06.2010. 21. Juni 2010 *Park rangers kill two DR Congo soldiers over elephant - KINSHASA — National park rangers in the Democratic Republic of Congo killed two soldiers after the troops killed an elephant at a protected site, one of the rangers told AFP Monday. The rangers "killed immediately" the soldiers from the 18th Brigade of the DR Congolese army in the clash on Sunday in Virunga National Park in eastern DR Congo, one of the rangers said on condition of anonymity. - 21.06.2010. *Hamburger wird Heidelberger: Hier zieht Elefantenbulle Thai um - Bye, bye, Thai! In Hagenbecks Tierpark hieß es am Montagmorgen Abschied nehmen: Elefant Thai hat den Hamburger Zoo verlassen! Der fünfjährige Jungbullen ist in den Tiergarten Heidelberg umgezogen. Dort soll er mit zwei anderen Elefanten in seinem Alter in einer Männer-WG zusammenleben. - 21.06.2010. *Large Celebration To Be Held For Beloved Greenville Residents - GREENVILLE, SC: Two of Greenville's favorite attractions will be honored this week at the Greenville Zoo. The Greenville Zoo will hold "Elephant Week" throughout this week to honor two of its biggest and favorite attarctions, "Joy" and "Lady Bird." The two elephants will celebrate their 40th birthdays this week and as a result, the zoo will hold a week long celebration, filled with festivities and a special celebration on Thursday. - 21.06.2010. *Zoo elephants too old to be shifted - The two ageing female elephants of the Byculla zoo who were being considered to be shifted to the tiger reserves of Chhattisgarh have been rejected by the Chhattisgarh Principal Chief Conservator of Forest as they are too old to be transported. The two elephants, Laxmi (53) and Anarkali (46) were inspected by forest officials from Bilaspur in Chhattisgarh following the directive by the Central Zoo Authority last year. - 21.06.2010. 20. Juni 2010 *Elephant Gets Disturbed At Kerala University Campus - yam Nath follows the movements of an elephant as first it loses control and later gets beaten up with rods and sticks. - 20.06.2010. *Jumbos get own village at Kunda - Rajasthan Tourism Minister Bina Kak inaugurated an elephant village that would house 51 pachyderms here on Saturday. About 49 acres of land was allotted for the project named 'Elephant Village' in Kunda village, close to the Amer fort. - 20.06.2010. *Bees Could Save Elephants and Protect Crops - Researcher Lucy King is exploring the possibility that live bees could be used in African croplands to protect crops from elephants. A single elephant can do major damage to a farmer’s crops, and those crops may be the only food available for the farmer and his family. - 20.06.2010. *Reid Park Zoo responds to elephant protestors - TUCSON- Activists around the world came together Saturday to protest against holding elephants in captivity. Several protestors turned up at Reid Park Zoo in Tucson as part of the second annual "International Day of Action" for elephants in zoos. - 20.06.2010. *Sad life for forgotten elephants - Swaying forlornly in her concrete pen, the rheumy-eyed Laxmi does not look like a cold-blooded killer. Last month the 58-year-old elephant - a middle-aged dame in her species' terms - trampled to death a man who had sneaked into her bleak compound in Byculla Zoo, Mumbai. - 20.06.2010. 19. Juni 2010 *Sugar rush has jumbos behaving badly - LAOS used to be called the land of a million elephants. Now, due to population pressures, there are fewer than 1000 and they live in designated national protected areas, such as Phou Khao Khouay. - 19.06.2010. *Rheinhessische Weinprinzessin reitet auf einem Elefanten durch die Weinberge - Für Katharina Faust erfüllt sich ein Kindheitstraum - Für die rheinhessische Weinprinzessin Katharina Faust ging am Samstag ein langgehegter Wunsch in Erfüllung: Auf dem Rücken eines Elefanten ritt sie durch die Weinbergslage «Goldenes Horn» in Siefersheim (Kreis Alzey-Worms). - 19.06.2010. *Demonstrators support moving Lucy the elephant - You may have noticed a different kind of attraction if you went to the Valley Zoo on Saturday. A group of people were demonstrating outside the gates as part of the second annual International Day of Action for Elephants in Zoos. - 19.06.2010. *Ritt der rheinhessischen Weinkönigin auf dem Elefant durch die Weinberge - Für Katharina Faust ging ein Traum in Erfüllung „Ich habe mich tatsächlich majestätisch gefühlt. Es war unbeschreiblich“, schwärmte die rheinhessische Weinprinzessin nach dem Elefantenritt durch die Siefersheimer Weinberge übers „Goldene Horn“. - 19.06.2010. *Aufbruch ins Thai-Ländle - Hagenbecks fünf Jahre alter Asiatischer Elefant zieht nach Heidelberg. Dort entsteht Deutschlands erste Jungbullen-WG. - 19.06.2010. 18. Juni 2010 *Wird Tarak seine alte Heimat vermissen? - Demnächst kommt Leben ins neue Elefantenhaus im Heidelberger Zoo, dann ziehen dort drei Jungbullen ein. Als erster wird der fünfeinhalbjährige Thai aus Hamburg vor Ort sein, gefolgt von Voi Nam aus Leipzig, acht Jahre alt, und Tarak aus Hannover, mit viereinhalb Jahren der Jüngste von allen. - 18.06.2010. *Captive Indian elephant promise 'hasn't happened' - Promises made by the Indian government about releasing elephants from captivity have failed to materialise, according to claims that have emerged in the aftermath of a man's tragic zoo death. - 18.06.2010. *Rare Borneo pygmy elephant dies after 2-week struggle - KOTA KINABALU: An endangered Borneo pygmy elephant lost its struggle for survival after it was rescued two weeks ago. - 18.06.2010. *Death takes Jose Saramago but his ‘The Elephant’s Journey’ lives on - "The Elephant's Journey" is based on the real-life epic journey of an Indian elephant named Solomon who traveled from Lisbon to Vienna in the 16th century. - 18.06.2010. *Four-ton elephant is real giant of South African soccer - Knysna, South Africa (CNN) -- The real giant of the World Cup isn't Cristiano Ronaldo, Kaka or Lionel Messi -- it's Namibia, a four-ton orphaned elephant with serious dribbling skills and a placid temperament unlike many of the stars on the human fields. - 18.06.2010. *Youth movement for elephants - The San Diego Zoo took a public relations risk in 2003 when it brought seven elephants from a game reserve in Swaziland to an exhibit at its Wild Animal Park. - 18.06.2010. 17. Juni 2010 *Heidelberg: Neues Elefentenhaus wird im Juli eingeweiht - Im Juli geht für viele Zoo- und Tierfreunde ein langgehegter Wunsch in Erfüllung: Das neue Elefantenhaus wird offiziell eingeweiht. Oberbürgermeister Eckart Würzner wird am 8. Juli zum Festakt in der Afrikaanlage erwartet. - 17.06.2010. *Abschied von Elefant Tarak: Patenunternehmen übereicht Reiseproviant - Aus Kindern werden Leute. Elefantenjunge Tarak, vor knapp fünf Jahren mit 140 Kilo Geburtsgewicht liebevoll „Dickerchen“ genannt, ist erwachsen geworden. Zeit, auf eigenen vier Elefantenfüßen zu stehen: Tarak zieht in Kürze in die erste Männer-Elefanten-WG Deutschlands nach Heidelberg! - 17.06.2010. *Elephant keeper thrives on cool Phoenix Zoo job - A Phoenix Zoo keeper says he has the coolest job. Elephant keeper Steve Koyle says he couldn't imagine doing anything else for a living. - 17.06.2010. *Dredging destroying pygmy elephant, monkey habitat: activist - KUALA LUMPUR — Sand dredging in a Borneo wildlife sanctuary is threatening the habitats of endangered pygmy elephants and a rare species of monkey, Malaysian activists said Thursday. - 17.06.2010. *Elefanten-Mama: Jamunas Mutter ist wieder schwanger - Neue Hoffnung nach dem qualvollen Tod von Elefanten-Baby Jamuna Toni (†) im Tierpark Hellabrunn. Mutter Panang (21) ist wieder schwanger! Das ergaben erste Hormontests. - 17.06.2010. 16. Juni 2010 *Clara Dutton: Elephant poaching in the Garden of Eden - I first fell in love with elephants two years ago on a trip to Laos, where I visited an elephant sanctuary and had the pleasure of photographing and interacting with the beautiful creatures. As an artist, my main concern was the elegance of their bodies, but I was also moved by their interactions with one another and with their human caretakers. - 16.06.2010. *In Defense of Animals Challenges Elephant Exhibits at Zoos to Use Science - On its second annual International Day of Action for Elephants in Zoos, In Defense of Animals (IDA) is challenging zoos to embrace the latest science that clearly identifies what elephants need to thrive, rather than continue to confine them in inadequate and unnatural zoo displays that shorten their lives by decades. - 16.06.2010. *Arme Jamuna Toni: Baby-Elefant hatte 40 Knochen gebrochen - Es ist als wäre ein Freund gestorben. Grablichter, Rosen und Trauerkarten im Elefantenhaus – München nimmt Abschied von seinem Babyfanten. - 16.06.2010. *Weinprinzessin auf Elefant - Am Wahlabend im September 2009 versprach Weinpate Jörg Zimmernann der frisch gekürten rheinhessischen Weinprinzessin Katharina Faust, er werde sich dafür einsetzen, dass ein Lebenstraum von ihr ein Erfüllung geht: Einmal auf einem lebenden Elefanten reiten. - 16.06.2010. *Forget mice, elephants intimidated by ants - To get an elephant to mind its manners, call an ant. Ants living in whistling-thorn acacia trees on the African savanna may weigh only 3 milligrams, but they can protect their trees from being demolished by elephants weighing a billion times more, biologist Jacob Goheen reported June 12 at the annual meeting of the American Society of Mammalogists. - 16.06.2010. *1st Japan-born African elephant dies at 24 - The first African elephant born in Japan, named Tango, has died at 24 in Gunma Safari Park, park officials said Tuesday. - 16.06.2010. 15. Juni 2010 *Trauer um Elefantenbaby: Jamunas Glasknochen - Der Tod Jamuna Tonis hat viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Eine Obduktion des toten Elefantenkalbs bringt nun Licht ins Dunkel. - 15.06.2010. *Could bees help keep elephants away from crops in Africa? - It is said that elephants are afraid of mice, but scientists have discovered what elephants are really afraid of: bees. - 15.06.2010. *Illegal loggers turn elephant protectors in Indonesia - Indonesia is home to 10 per cent of the world's remaining tropical rainforests, but officials estimate 10 million hectares have been lost to illegal logging. - 15.06.2010. *India fails to honour its elephant promise over granting of freedom - Swaying forlornly in her concrete pen the rheumy-eyed Laxmi does not look like a cold-blooded killer. Last month the 58-year-old elephant — a middle-aged dame in her species’ terms — trampled to death a member of the public who sneaked into her bleak compound in Byculla Zoo, Mumbai. - 15.06.2010. 14. Juni 2010 *So trauert der Zoo: "Jamuna bleibt in unseren Herzen" - Der Schock sitzt tief: Die Ärzte mussten Elefantenmädchen Jamuna Toni am Montag einschläfern. So reagierten der Tierpark-Chef und die Pfleger auf die Katastrophe. - 14.06.2010. *New 2 and 1/2 ton elephant statue at the Zoo - A 19 foot high, 2 and ½ ton elephant statue is being installed at the South Entrance of the St. Louis Zoo Thursday. - 14.06.2010. *Jamuna Toni ist tot - Arme Jamuna Toni, sie hat es nicht geschafft. Tierärzte haben am Montagmittag das Hellabrunner Elefantenmädchen eingeschläfert. Wie es dazu kam. - 14.06.2010. 13. Juni 2010 *Farmers hit by wild elephants plan stir - PALAKKAD: The farmers in the Pudussery-Malampuzha belt have threatened to begin cooking inside the civil station here if their demand to chase away the wild elephants into the forests is not met. - 13.06.2010. *«Die Chefin, das bin ich» - Die ganze Geschichte der zwei unerlaubten Ausflüge der Elefantenkuh Sabu - erzählt von ihr selbst. - 13.06.2010. *Zirkusse bald ohne Elefanten? - Biologen fordern: Elefanten haben in der Manege nichts mehr zu suchen. Wildbiologe Fred Kurt befürchtet sogar, dass ein weiterer Vorfall nicht mehr so glimpflich ablaufen wird. - 13.06.2010. 12. Juni 2010 *Elefantenbaby Jamuna in der Klinik - Der Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn macht sich große Sorgen um sein Elefantenbaby Jamuna Toni. Die Kleine musste in der Nacht mit Beinschmerzen in eine Tierklinik gebracht werden. Was Jamuna fehlt, konnten die Tierärzte bisher nicht herausfinden. - 12.06.2010. *Elephant population declining in Meghalaya - SHILLONG: Elephant population in Meghalaya is on the decline with the State left with just 1,811 of the gentle giants, officials said today. - 12.06.2010. *Toledo Zoo welcomes new elephant - The elephants at The Toledo Zoo welcomed a new friend recently! Louie and his mom Renee have a new elephant friend named Twiggy. Twiggy was donated by the US Department of Agriculture after they confiscated her during an investigation. So far, all three are getting along well, spending time together in the zoo's new elephant habitat. - 12.06.2010. *Elephant Soccer Practice - And finally tonight.It is not only South Africa's human population that has been gripped by World Cup fever, but its elephants too.Elephant trainers are using soccer as means of building closer relationships with the parks elephants.Elephants appear to be fast learners and after only a couple of days of practice, they pass the ball back and forth to each other and tackle their keepers. - 12.06.2010. *Estate watchman trampled to death by elephant - A 60-year old man was today trampled to death by a elephant in the early hours today, the third such incident this week in Nilgiris district. Subramani, a watchman at a tea estate, was on his way to fetch milk in the morning when an elephant chased him at Thorapalli, about 65 KMs from here, police said. - 12.06.2010. *Documents on deaths of elephants go missing - KOCHI: The Thrissur-based Elephant Lovers Association has filed a petition before Forests Minister Benoy Viswom demanding a high-level inquiry into the loss of documents of several captive elephants of the Guruvayur Devaswom. - 12.06.2010. *Make papers from Elephant dung - PATHANAMTHITTA: The Konni Forest Division has achieved a breakthrough in paper manufacturing using elephant dung and waste paper. Talking to Express, divisional forest officer P Pugazhendi said that the unique project, located at Konni eco-tourism centre which comes under the jurisdiction of the division, manufactures paper from elephant dung, a first in the country. - 12.06.2010. *10,000 year old elephant teeth discovered in Lao Cai - Fossil teeth of straight-tusked elephants (Palaeoloxodon naumanni) that became extinct about 10,000 years ago, have been discovered in the northern province of Lao Cai. - 12.06.2010. 11. Juni 2010 *Elefant hat Rhinstadt aufgemischt - Das hat Fehrbellin noch nicht erlebt. Mitten in der Stadt lief ein Elefant ruhig und gelassen durch die Straßen. Autos stoppten, Fahrradfahrer hielten an, aus den Geschäften kamen Kunden und Verkäufer: Sie alle sahen sich das Schauspiel an. Von Inez Bandoly - 11.06.2010. *NDR tauft Baby-Elefant - Heute wurde das mittlerweile 110 Kilo schwere Elefantenbaby offiziell getauft. Und da es sich zur Taufe nicht so einfach in ein Taufbecken heben lässt, durfte Manari die Kleine mit einer Dusche „taufen“. Auf SAPHIRA und Mutter Sayang wartete eine riesige Tauf-Torte. - 11.06.2010. *Tierpark sagt Jamunas Elefanten-Taufe ab - München - Das Hellabrunner Elefantenmädchen Jamuna Toni ist offenbar ernsthafter erkrankt als zunächst angenommen. Eine für diesen Samstag angekündigte Tauffeier hat der Tierpark vorerst abgesagt. - 11.06.2010. *Basler Elefantenparade fällt aus - Weil Elefantendame Sabu mehrmals ausgebüxt ist, wurde sie vom Zirkus zurück in den Zoo geschickt. Das hat Auswirkungen auf die Parade in Basel. - 11.06.2010. *Elephant Parade Celebrates World Cup In Thailand - It’s not only South Africa that is celebrating the World Cup, soccer fever has also hit Thailand. Hundreds of school children and elephants paraded in Bangkok on Thursday ahead of the World Cup matches. - 11.06.2010. *US players stuck in traffic jam caused by elephant - The U.S. team bus containing about 10 players going to an open-air market at the entrance to the team hotel got stuck in a traffic jam Friday caused by an elephant, spokesman Michael Kammarman said. - 11.06.2010. 10. Juni 2010 *2 Borneo Elephant Calves Found Abandoned, but Why? - There are strange things at work among the Borneo Elephant population as of late. Two female calves were found abandoned in Borneo recently. One was a 2-year-old stuck in a plantation moat and the other was a 6-month-old wandering in another plantation located in Malaysia’s eastern Sabah state. Both calves were starving. - 10.06.2010. *Simbabwe: Wilderer töteten zehn Elefanten - Wilderer haben in einem Nationalpark im Südosten von Simbabwe zehn Elefanten erschossen. Die Tiere seien an einem einzigen Tag in der letzten Woche anscheinend professionell getötet worden, um das Elfenbein zu rauben, teilten Ermittler am Donnerstag mit. - 10.06.2010. *Elefant Sabu kommt in den Zoo - Nach dem zweiten unbegleiteten Ausflug der Elefantendame Sabu muss der Zirkus Knie Konsequenzen ziehen: Sie wird aus dem Programm genommen, und in den Kinderzoo Rapperswil/SG gebracht. Laut Andreas Moser, Biologe und Leiter der Sendung "NetzNatur" beim SF, hat Sabu ein Erziehungsproblem. - 10.06.2010. *Badeverbot für Elefanten - In Granville, in der Normandie, musste ein Schwimmverbot für Elefanten erlassen werden. Bislang planschten zahlreiche Dickhäuter neben den Touristen im Wasser. Doch Inspektoren haben herausgefunden, dass deren Fäkalien gefährlich für die Gesundheit sind. - 10.06.2010. *Elephant deaths on tracks: Forest officials want route changed - KOLKATA: With the number of elephant deaths on rail tracks in north Bengal on the rise, wildlife officials want the railways to divert some trains through the Cooch Behar-Falakata-New Jalpaiguri route instead of the route which passes through 74 km of forest. - 10.06.2010. *Malaysian pygmy elephant saved - Malaysian wildlife authorities have saved another endangered pygmy elephant calf on Borneo island, a state minister said yesterday. - 10.06.2010. 9. Juni 2010 *Wieder bricht Elefant Sabu bei Knie aus - Nachdem die Elefanten-Dame Sabu am Sonntag in Zürich beim Knie abhaute, ist sie dem Zirkus am Mittwochabend in Wettingen wieder entwischt. Auch in Wettingen sorgte das Tier für Tumult. - 09.06.2010. *Die Elefanten kommen! - Traditionelle Parade durch die Basler Innenstadt... Sie heissen Sabu, Ceyon, MaPalaj und Dehli und sind vier reizende Damen. Jede wiegt in etwa vier Tonnen und zuhause sind sie momentan im Zeltstall des National-Circus Knie auf der Rosentalanlage. Die Dame Sabu ist unterdessen zur schweizweiten Zirkusprominenz aufgestiegen, nachdem sie ihren Spaziergang durch Zürichs Bahnhofstrasse absolviert hatte. - 09.06.2010. *Elefantenbaby verletzt: Sorge um Jamuna Toni - Sorge um Elefantenmädchen Jamuna Toni: Der Publikumsliebling im Tierpark Hellabrunn hat sich am linken Vorderfuß verletzt und leidet wegen Schmerzen unter Schlafmangel. - 09.06.2010. *Zürcher Statthalter: Elefanten-Spaziergang ist «eher speziell» - Der sonntägliche Stadtbummel von Zirkus-Elefant Sabo beschäftigt jetzt auch den Zürcher Statthalter Hartmuth Attenhofer. Für ihn ist es «schon eher ein spezieller Fall», wie er gegenüber der Nachrichtenagentur SDA sagte. - 09.06.2010. *ANC tackles elephant saga - The controversy around the construction of elephant sculptures at Durban's Warwick interchange will be resolved soon, the ANC in the eThekwini region said on Wednesday. - 09.06.2010. 8. Juni 2010 *Elephant kills woman in West Bengal - An elephant killed an elderly woman in Kusumpur village of West Bengal's Bankura District on Monday. - 08.06.2010. *San Diego Zoo’s Wild Animal Park: Baby elephant doing well after tough beginning - A herd of African elephants, rescued from Swaziland in 2003, last month trumpeted another new arrival at San Diego Zoo’s Wild Animal Park: a male calf. After a tough start, the as-yet-unnamed baby was reported to be doing well last week. - 08.06.2010. 7. Juni 2010 *Das Spektakel des grauen Riesen - Dass eine Elefantendame kreuz und quer durch die Zürcher City rennt – es klingt exotisch. Aber neu ist das Phänomen des Elefanten, der eine europäische Stadt in den Bann schlägt, keineswegs. Und zwar ganz abgesehen vom neuzeitlichen Zoo und Zirkus und dem berühmten Jumbo: Dieser erste Showelefant der Moderne fesselte im 19. Jahrhundert England und später Amerika. Auch Winston Churchill durfte als kleiner Bub einmal auf Jumbo reiten. - 07.06.2010. *2 abandoned baby pygmy elephants saved in Malaysia - KUALA LUMPUR, Malaysia — Malaysian wildlife authorities rescued two starving pygmy elephant calves on Borneo island in the first known cases of the endangered animals being apparently abandoned by their mothers, an official said Monday. - 07.06.2010. *Raman, Jairam in mining war - RAIPUR: A tussle between the Chhattisgarh government and the Ministry of Environment and Forests (MoEF) over an elephant reserve has reached the Prime Minister’s Office (PMO). And the dispute is emblematic of the way the richly forested state is hurtling to get the developed tag by shaving off its pristine tree cover. - 07.06.2010. 6. Juni 2010 *Bei Knie ausgerissen: Hier stapft Elefanten-Dame «Sabu» durch Zürich - Passanten trauten ihren Augen nicht. Ein Elefant trottete am frühen Abend durch die Zürcher Bahnhofstrasse – inklusive Paradeplatz. - 06.06.2010. *Schengen: Der Elefant stand im Mittelpunkt - An diesem Sonntag drehte sich in Schengen alles um den Elefanten. Im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten zum 25. Jahr nach der Unterzeichnung des Schengener Abkommens wurde im weltbekannten Dorf im Dreiländereck die Bewegungsfreiheit gefeiert, die mit der Unterzeichnung des Vertrages einherging. Der Elefant gilt als Freiheitssymbol. - 06.06.2010. *Tierpark Hellabrunn: Baby-Elefant liebt Riesen-Brezel ! - Der Münchner Baby-Elefant Jamuna Toni (5 Monate) ist seit seiner Geburt und der Verstoßung durch seine Mutter mächtig gewachsen. Trotz Hand-Aufzucht entwickelt sich aus dem wackeligen Elefanten-Baby langsam aber stetig eine quirlige Elefanten-Dame. - 06.06.2010. *Bornean pygmy elephant gets satellite collar - KOTA KINABALU: A Bornean pygmy elephant was fitted with a satellite collar as conservationist took another step towards mapping out a wildlife corridor in the Lower Kinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary. - 06.06.2010. *GREENWICH: Charity urging people to save endangered elephants - PEOPLE are being urged to join a campaign against the extinction of Asian elephants. Elephant Family, a charity working to save the animals from extinction, is placing 258 painted elephants across London to raise awareness of their work. - 06.06.2010. 5. Juni 2010 *In Indien heiße ich "Velha Aana"... - ... zumindest bei meinen Freunden in Kerala. "Velha Aana" bedeutet "Weißer Elefant" - ein Titel mit durchaus zweifelhafter Bedeutung. Es ist in Asien ein heiliges Tier, und das alte Siam hatte ein Gesetz, dass alle weißen Elefanten ausnahmslos dem König gehörten. Andererseits hat der sprichwörtliche Weiße Elefant im englischen Sprachbereich auch einen ziemlich negativen Klang. Zum Glück wissen das die keralitischen Freunde nicht. Sonst hätten sie mir diesen Spitznamen sicher nicht verliehen. - 05.06.2010. *Live life, elephant size - At the world's largest captive elephant park, the animal is literally mollycoddled ... In Punnathur Kotta, 4km from the famous Guruvayur Shri Krishna Temple in Kerala, 65 elephants are pampered like children. It is the largest captive elephant park in the world, situated on 10 acres. - The Week. - 05.06.2010. *Two men arrested for possession of ivory - Francistown Police have arrested two men for possession of elephant tusks in Botswana. The duo, Herculano Adrean, 47 and Charles Watmon, from Angola and Uganda respectively were arrested at the Dukwi Refugee Camp and have since appeared before Francistown Magistrate Court. - The Botswana Gazette. - 05.06.2010. *Expert panel appointed to inquire elephant poaching - With two wildlife activists of Mayurbhanj district blowing the whistle on what could be the biggest-ever poaching of elephants inside the famous Similipal Tiger Reserve, the National Tiger Conservation Authority has set up a two-member expert team to inquire into the case. - Indian Express. - 05.06.2010. *‘Big girl' elephant has zoo debut - With a few words of introduction, the new elephant at the San Antonio Zoo lumbered out of her barn and across her enclosure, and then started gnawing on bamboo. It might have been her way of affirming the zoo's decision to call her Boo rather than her alternate name, Queenie, that she had while working in a traveling circus. - 05.06.2010. *"People For Animals" stop trains to protest against animals' killings in Dooars forest region - People For Animals (PFA), a non governmental organization of north Bengal, on Saturday blocked the movement of the two trains, as they wanted to draw public attention to the death of animals caused by speeding trains in the Dooars forest region. ... Two elephants have been killed in just two days recently in the Dooars forest of Jalpaiguri region. - 05.06.2010. *So leben die Tiere im Circus Krone - Der Elefant (Bild 5): Der größte indische Elefantenbulle der Welt ist beim Zirkus Krone zu Hause. „Colonel Joe“ ist 34 Jahre alt, wiegt soviel wie sieben Autos und ist 3,5 Meter groß. - 05.06.2010. 4. Juni 2010 *Saphira: Der Name für "unser" Elefantenbaby - Die Auswahl ist der Jury schwer gefallen - es gab hunderte gute Vorschlage von Ihnen, den Zuschauern von Mein Nachmittag. Das kleine Elefanten-Mädchen im Zoo Hannover soll "Saphira" heißen. - 04.06.2010. *Baby elephant rescued from water well - A wild baby elephant fell into a well in Palakkad district of India's southern Kerala state on Thursday night. The four-year-old elephant fell into the well when it entered the residential area of Vadakkethara along with its herd. - 04.06.2010. *Kenyan who fights to save elephants wins $100,000 Indianapolis Prize for animal conservation - Kenya's Iain Douglas-Hamilton, the founder of Save the Elephants, won the 2010 Indianapolis Prize for animal conservation, the sponsoring Indianapolis Zoo announced Thursday. - The Canadian Press. - 04.06.2010. *Elephants and humans clash over resources in Bangladesh - The wild Asian elephant wrapped its trunk around Parul Chambu Gong's husband and dragged him, kicking and screaming, into the forest. His badly damaged corpse was recovered some hours later, and the father-of-five joined the list of an increasing number of Bangladeshis killed by wild elephants each year. - 04.06.2010. *Another elephant run over by train - JALPAIGURI: Two days after a female elephant died after being hit by a speeding train at Banerhat in the Dooars region of Jalpaiguri district, a sub-adult female elephant was run over by a special train carrying BSF jawans from J&K to Guwahati in the early hours 2.10 am of Thursday. - The Times of India. - 04.06.2010. 3. Juni 2010 *Massacre of elephants in Simlipal reserve - Poaching of elephants is the new menace that has come to haunt the Centre. Jumbo carcasses tumbling out of the Maoist-hit Simlipal reserve in Odisha have set the alarm bells ringing. Alleging poaching of elephants in the core area of the reserve, former Member of National Board of Wildlife (NBWL) Biswajit Mohanty has claimed that at least 12 pachyderms have been killed in the last couple of months. - 03.06.2010. *Dead elephants may have been poisoned - Pesticides were present in the stomachs of six of the seven elephants that were found dead last year in the southern province of Dong Nai, authorities reported. - 03.06.2010. 2. Juni 2010 *Jumbo population shrinks in state - The elephant census, which recently concluded in Uttar Pradesh, has shown a decline in the population of pachyderms. While the number of elephants has dropped in Bijnor and Nazibabad reserves, there is a marginal increase in the elephant population in Shivalik forest division as compared to the 2007 census figure. - 02.06.2010. *Elephant killings rock Simlipal - BHUBANESWAR: A dozen elephants were found killed in Simlipal forest during a recent census, shocking officials and underscoring the threat to the animals from organised poaching gangs. The needle of suspicion also points towards some forest officials, who may be hand in glove with the poachers. - 02.06.2010. 1. Juni 2010 *Speeding train kills elephant in West Bengal - he speeding NJP-Bamundanga Intercity Express knocked down a female elephant in the Diana region of West Bengal's Jalpaiguri District on Monday night. - 01.06.2010. *Elephants Parade Through London - Hedge fund managers and Asian elephants don't usually cross paths: one prowls the glass-paneled corporate jungles of London and New York, the other roams the exotic forests of countries like India, Malaysia and Thailand. But for at least one financier the lives of both species have become inextricably linked. - 01.06.2010. *Energiesparen im Elefantenstall: Zoo Osnabrück stärkt den Klimaschutz - Elefantenkuh Sabi dreht die Heizung ab. Und auch Affe, Nashorn und Co. stehen dem Dickhäuter in Sachen Klimaschutz in nichts nach. Der Zoo Osnabrück hat sein Energiesparprogramm erfolgreich in die Praxis umgesetzt. Zwei Jahre hat er in Zusammenarbeit mit der Deutschen Bundesstiftung Umwelt (DBU) und den Stadtwerken Osnabrück nach Möglichkeiten gesucht, den Energieverbrauch zu verringern. - 01.06.2010.